


I Cherish You

by lakeofwisdom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakeofwisdom/pseuds/lakeofwisdom
Summary: Little things Seungcheol likes about Jihoon.





	1. one.

After hours of hectic practices, Seungcheol feels extremely tired. His black shirt is drenched with sweat, leaving visible darker spots on his back, and the chilly practice room becomes as hot as hell. The dance instructor - aka Soonyoung, the leader of the Performance team finally gives Seventeen kids a long break, saying _‘Good job, everyone.’_ in front of them. Seungcheol's legs are getting wobbly and slowly giving up, and he falls on his butt. He looks at the large mirror blankly, then notices a bag with ice cream pattern on it -- turned out that it belongs to Junghan -- and averts his stare to the bag, to be precise, to the ice cream. 

"I really want ice cream..." Seungcheol thought. 

He continues to stare at the ice cream, hoping he could eat it anytime soon. Not so far from him, someone notices Seungcheol's  pleading eyes. 

 

More hours of practices passed, Seventeen members finally finished their dance practice for the night. A pink-haired guy immediately approaches the older guy and tugs the hem of his shirt. "Hey, let's get ice creams."

The older one is surprised and excited at the same time, but he manages a poker face. "But Jihoon, do you realize what time is it?" That's right, it is already 2AM in the morning and it also may be dangerous for them to go out at this time. 

" _Hyung_ , please?" Jihoon looks up and gives his cutest puppy eyes ever. He hates doing _aegyo_ in front of people but at least most of  Seventeen members already left the room and the rest are around the door, pretty far from them. 

Seungcheol's cheeks are getting hot and looks away so Jihoon would not see his flushing face. He wanted ice cream earlier, so why reject Jihoon's offer? He makes up his mind then replies the petite guy. "Okay, just for today." 

 

Jihoon drags Seungcheol to the nearest 7Eleven and buys an ice cream for each of them; vanilla for himself and strawberry for Seungcheol. The taller guy feels happy but of course, he is hiding it with his poker face. They walk out of the store to the breezy night street. It is very quiet because of the time, it is unusual for people to walk and eat ice cream at 2AM in the morning. Seungcheol is unusually quiet too so Jihoon takes the opportunity to hold Seungcheol's free hand and intertwine their fingers. Seungcheol almost choked on his ice cream because of the younger one's sudden action. 

"Are you all good now?" Jihoon asks out of blue. 

Seungcheol is confused. "W-what?" 

"The ice cream." Jihoon stops his steps. "You seemed like craving for ice cream earlier, so." He gazes down shyly.

Confused Seungcheol finally gets the situation now. "So you asked me to buy ice creams because you noticed that?" Jihoon nods slowly. The blonde-haired guy lets out a soft chuckle and gives the pink-haired guy's hand a light squeeze. "Thank you."

Jihoon feels proud. "So, how is the ice cream?" 

"Wanna taste it?" Seungcheol offers his ice cream to the shorter guy. He mouthed a 'Sure.' before tipping his toes and kissing the taller one to taste the ice cream. 

"Sweet." Jihoon said, licking his lips. 

 

 

Seungcheol definitely loves Jihoon's sly personality.

 

 


	2. two.

"Jihoonie, could you wake Seungcheol up, please? I got some things to do." Joshua hums softly. The younger groans half-asleep, but later then realizes the person Jisoo mentioned to wake him up, his favorite _hyung_ , Seungcheol. Jihoon lazily drags his body toward the father of the group, catching him snoring like a puppy. Seungcheol is sleeping on his side, his back facing the latter's body. Jihoon scoots closer and peeks at Seungcheol's face, who is sleeping peacefully. Everything about him looks so beautiful. His long eyelashes, plump lips, sharp jaw, and every other things that could not be mentioned. 

Jihoon giggles at the sleeping beauty and whispers to himself. "Cute."

The pink-haired boy later moves his legs up into the bed, between the bed owner's thighs, then flings himself on top of Seungcheol. Seungcheol rasps lowly and glances at the person who is on of him, before curving a small smile. 

"Jisoo _hyung_ told me to wake you up earlier." Jihoon murmurs quietly to be replied by a gentle coo. 

"So, wake up or else I'm going to sleep here." He says again with a whining voice. 

"Then do it." Seungcheol replies nonchalantly before drifting back to sleep, to be followed by the latter. 

 

Jun, who is just woke up from his deep sleep, notices a different thing in Seungcheol's bed. He rubs his eyes and blinks a few times to make sure that his sight is right. "What are they doing-"

He sees Hoshi nearby and decides to call him. "Hey, they look like Winnie the Pooh and Piglet." 

Seungcheol is wearing a red shirt, and Jihoon's pink hair looks like Piglet's pink skin. They kind of look like Winnie and Piglet. Hoshi laughs hysterically as if he saw something very hilarious and grabs his phone in his pants' pocket to take pictures of Winnie and Pi -- Seungcheol and Jihoon sleeping, faces covered because Seungcheol's back is facing while Jihoon's face is being buried on Seungcheol's neck. 

"I'm going to post this on twitter." Hoshi smiles mischievously.


	3. three.

"Hello, S.Coups _oppa_! I'm a big fan of you since I first saw you in Seventeen TV!!" A fangirl squealed in front of Seungcheol while holding her 17 Carat album to be signed by her idol. Seungcheol smiled brightly and whispered a 'Thank you.' to her. She placed her album on the table that was separating her from her idol and waited for him to sign on her album. 

"What's your name?" Seungcheol asked warmly. 

"Park Jiwoo!" She said zestfully. 

Seungcheol complimented her name while signing the album. "Park Jiwoo? You are as pretty as the actress Park Jiwoo." The girl felt like she would be okay if she die now, she will rest in peace because of Seungcheol's flattering remark. 

The girl quickly grabbed something from her bag then showed it to the latter. It is normal for fans to bring things as present for their beloved idols. Seungcheol scanned the object she was holding then uttered, "For me?" The girl nodded all agog. 

He took the object -- a round glasses -- and wore it for less than five seconds, before taking it off. 

"Wouldn't Woozi look be better in this kind of glasses?" He grinned sheepishly as he thought about the younger one wearing that Harry-Potter-like kind of glasses. 

 

Bless God and the inventor of the round glasses to invent something that matches Jihoon really well.


End file.
